


Victory Lap

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Femdom, Teasing, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all kinds of way to celebrate a quidditch win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Lap

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Albus helped himself to another butter beer. The common room was in uproar, the drinks and cakes and chocolate was flowing freely (too much so in the chocolate’s case as increasingly melted bars were passed from hand to hand) and they had a lot to celebrate, their house hadn’t won the Quidditch Cup for half a dozen years.

 

“Have you seen her?” Tyra Jones, an excitable girl in Al’s year said, “is Dom here?”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t expect to see her here,” Al said, fighting a blush. “She’s not much for crowds Dominique.”

 

“What? She captains the team to its first big win in how long? And you want me to think she’s afraid of a little party?! And where’s James? There’s no point being here if both the best players are just going to carry on elsewhere,” Tyra looked at him as if mortally offended.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Al said hurriedly, really wishing he was telling the truth.

 

\---

 

The changing room was floored in cold tiles and it was currently covered in mud, puddles, and muddy puddles and even though James Sirius Potter’s bare back was against it, and gooseflesh was spreading out across his skin from that point, he didn’t care at all. 

 

Dominique had a chaser’s grip and with only one hand she had both of his pinned to the floor as she straddled him. The other gripped his cock, her slender but strong fingers wrapped his shaft, slowly stroking up and down his length, pointing him at her entrance but not actually letting him in.

 

“Fuck,” He growled, squirming helplessly under her attentions. “Fuck, _Nikki._ ”

 

Rain and sweat had plastered Dominique’s strawberry-blonde hair almost into her eyes, and even then the glare she gave him could kill. 

 

“Don’t...” Nikki started.

 

“...call me Nikki.” They finished together.

 

“I don’t know what came over me,” James said, his hips pushing up into her grip. “It’s like you’re doing something awful to me.”

 

“Keep that up and I won’t do anything at all to you.”

 

“Like you can resist.”

 

“ I can!” Nikki insisted.

 

“So that’s not you dripping all over me?” James asked slyly. “Not you just aching to plunge down and fill yourself up to bursting? Not you wanted to go for another wild ride today?”

 

Dominique couldn’t even glare. She just panted; the motion doing amazing things to her pert tits. Then she sank down on his cock and it was James’ turn to gape, breathless and her flesh squeezed tight around his cock.

 

She rode him hard and fast, her free hand moving to her clit, to work it in quick circles and she still didn’t let go off his wrists even as she shuddered and came and left deep marks in them.

 

When they were free, James ran one hand though her absurdly, smooth hair, and the other traced the line of her back.

 

“All of this because you don’t like parties?” He murmured and they laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hp-humpdrabbles and Next Gen Summer Heat. Yes I totally stole the nickname bit from another of my drabbles, Summertime. That's just how I see these two...


End file.
